


The Night Was Also Moist

by StuffedOlive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedOlive/pseuds/StuffedOlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Alastair's existential crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Was Also Moist

The night was dark and stormy, rain pounding against the window like wet, dead fingers begging to be let inside, the blackness around him only disturbed by a flash of lightning. He buried his head in his hands, shivering and flinching when the thunder rolled.

“What have I done?” he murmured to himself, over and over again. “What the hell have I done.”

He stared at the great unwashed body of Bulwer-Lytton, as purple in the face as the prose of his books, a biro sticking from his carotid artery.

Alastair sighed. The pen truly is mightier than the sword.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/search/spncoldesthits


End file.
